


Mainstream Barbeque

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [107]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Peter Quill, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Implied Scott Lang/Peter Quill, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Nicknames, Other, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Another team/family barbeque at the lake house. Stephen is certain he's going to lose his mind.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	Mainstream Barbeque

"Mama...up." Valerie says quietly as she reaches up toward Stephen and makes grabby hands at him.  
"Just a minute cub."

The baby pouts but continues to cling to Stephen's leg as he sets up the table for the barbeque. It had been like this all day, and the more of the team that arrived, the more she stuck to the sorcerer and made it a little difficult to move around and help. She was comfortable with the team and trusted them, but the noise was still overwhelming for her and Stephen was safe and calming. He hoped she would be content to go to Natasha or Quill when they arrived but Valerie seemed intent on staying with Stephen today. Not even Tony was able to successfully pry her away. Maybe the two new teenagers made her nervous.

Stephen lifts a brow when the container of brownies he _knew_ had been next to the plates suddenly disappears and pulls some plastic cups out of their packaging calmly.

"Put them back Thomas."  
Said teen appears to his left with a small gust of wind to give away the fact that he had run over. "How did you know?"  
"He's Mom. He knows everything." Bucky answers as he sets down the container of cookies he brought.  
"Oh...I thought that was a joke."  
Stephen huffs in amusement. "It started out that way...but then it stuck...and then Diana and Valerie kind of made it real."

He finally finishes setting up the table and bends down to pick up Valerie and place her on his hip, and then looks around. Peter, Cassie, Harley, and Diana were in their bathing suits giving Athena and Gerald baths, some of the men were either playing football or swimming in the lake (Clint was starting a trend of doing dangerous tricks off the tire swing and into the lake), and Laura was inside helping prep food. The Barton kids had been part of the lake shenanigans but looked to have joined in on giving the wolf and alpaca their baths.

Some further observation showed Wanda and Loki helping William practice his magic, and Thor and Quill were off in the distance sparri--

"No! Absolutely not!" Stephen shouts at the two gods as he sends a spell at them with a flick of his wrist to stop them.  
"Quail was just going to show me how much he's improved with his powers!"  
"It's Quill." The celestial corrects with some annoyance.  
"Yes. That's what I said."  
Stephen glares at them as he approaches them. "There will be no sparring between you two! Last time you sent out a shockwave and blew out every single one of the compound's windows! It had just finished being rebuilt too!"  
"Pfft...it was one time--owowow!" Quill whines when Stephen grabs his ear.  
"My husband had to pay for that!"  
"He's a billionaire!"  
"He's not going to be at the rate you break things! Find something else to do!" Stephen releases Quill and starts to walk away before calling over his shoulder. "That doesn't mean Scott either!"  
"Well there goes my day." Quill grumbles.

Valerie rests her head on Stephen's shoulder and watches calmly as he walks around to check in on everyone. Even Carol, T'Challa, and Shuri had come to enjoy the barbeque, and Stephen takes the seat next to the king as they watch the rather rough football game. T'Challa looks over at Valerie and smiles at her softly, and the baby hides her face in Stephen's shoulder.

"The last time I was here, you only had Peter." He says and Stephen looks at him.  
"That's right. You didn't come here with the rest of us after…"  
"No. Now I see you have four children."  
"Harley was adopted under similar circumstances to Peter, but Diana and Valerie are biologically both mine and Tony's thanks to magic."  
"What about the other three? I met Clint's kids earlier but I'm not familiar with the others."  
Stephen looks over at Cassie. "Cassie is Scott's...Quill parents her as well. The twins are William and Thomas. They're technically mine too but Wanda and Vision take care of them."  
"Did you adopt them too?"  
"No. Tony and I just have permanent guardianship over them."  
"This really is a family." T'Challa mutters softly and Stephen looks back at him.  
"Well I'm sure if you ask anyone, they'll all tell you that I parent everyone."  
The king smirks. "Do you?"  
"Well someone has to keep them all from doing stupid things."

T'Challa laughs and looks back to the football game and Stephen watches as Natasha and Carol occasionally flip the others onto their backs. Football was always played a little extremely, but as long as the right people were playing, Stephen didn't stop it. If there were any players that weren't enhanced or trained assassins (Nat was a force to deal with so Stephen never bothered to keep her away), the sorcerer would either tell the enhanced persons to take it easy or just have the others wait a little while so the enhanced could get it out of their system. The unenhanced were content to spend time in the lake for now.

Stephen looks over to the kids when he hears laughter, and sighs when he just manages to watch Athena shake the water from her body. Harley and Peter cover the wolf in towels and dry her as thoroughly as possible, and when they finish, the girls take over with the grooming. Athena actually liked the attention Cassie, Lila, and Diana were giving her, and stood very still so they could brush her down. The boys turned their attention to Gerald, and the alpaca barely paid the kids any kind as they gave him his bath. He just lazily munched on his hay as he was scrubbed down. Instead of towels being used though, Thomas ran over and used his speed to air dry Gerald. By the time his bath was finished, the girls had finished with Athena, and the wolf happily trotted over to Stephen to sit by him.

Loyal as ever.

"Athena pretty." Valerie mumbles against Stephen's shoulder as she reaches out to the wolf. Her tiny hand pets Athena gently and the baby smiles. "Soft, Mama."  
"Is she?" Stephen humors his youngest by reaching down and petting his wolf as well. Valerie was right. It was like touching silk. The girls did a fantastic job grooming her.  
"How do you have a wild creature so tame?" T'Challa asks from beside the sorcerer.  
"Long story short, the kids and I were turned into wolves, Athena came across us and helped us, but when we were turned back, she wanted to come with us. She was by herself and I was able to use a spell to communicate what the rules were and what she would have to expect. Tony caved and let her come home with us, and Athena has yet to disappoint. She protects the kids and I only have to tell her who a friend is once. If I tell her to attack, she will...unless family is attacked first. That's the only time she won't wait for a command." Stephen explains.  
"That's amazing." The king admits. "She acts like a pet."  
"She is and isn't. She's a companion too. Although she does sleep at the foot of our bed." Stephen chuckles.  
"How does Tony feel about it?"  
"He doesn't care as long as she stays off the pillows."

Stephen then catches the king up with everything up to that point, and halfway through it, Tony announces that lunch is ready. The sorcerer got up so he could get Valerie's food, since kids got their food first, then the unenhanced, then the enhanced. He figured on getting both of their plates since going back a second time would be a waste of time and he wasn't enhanced, and let his daughter pick most of what she wanted. He had to persuade a little more vegetables on her plate, but it wasn't too big of a deal since Valerie enjoyed everything for the most part. As soon as they were finished, they sat down on one of the many laid out blankets, and Stephen made sure Valerie was all set before he started eating himself. Tony would take care of Diana, and Wanda would explain the process to the twins. Athena of course waited patiently until Stephen was situated before she joined him on the blankets and flopped onto her side next to him to doze.

"She won't bite me will she?" Stephen looks up when William speaks and smiles softly before turning his attention back to his food.  
"No. She knows you're a friend. Everyone here is."  
"... can I sit here?" The boy asks shyly and Stephen nods.  
"Of course." When William sits down, the sorcerer glances over at him. "How are you and your brother adjusting?"  
"It's...it takes some getting used to. We're not used to this kind of attention, but it's nice...and Wanda makes really good food."  
"That's good."  
"I don't get the ban on peppermint though." William brings up with confusion.  
Stephen chuckles. "It makes Peter sick. A con of the spider bite. Just the smell itself drives him into his room. Last time I ate it, he avoided me like the plague for a full twenty-four hours. He can smell it on whoever ate it."  
"Did he like peppermint before the bite?"  
"Loved it."  
"That sucks."

Lunch passed just like that. William asking questions about the Stark family (and in the background, Stephen noticed that Harley was at war with himself trying to figure out whether to join them or not. He didn't. He sat with Peter and Cooper with a defeated sigh). William asked Stephen about his magic and the girls' existence...and the sorcerer calmly answered each question. The teen was still learning after all.

William was then surprised when an alpaca decided to disturb the teen's personal bubble to steal the leftover apple slices on his plate. He shouted when Gerald bent down to Hoover the fruit and then actually held a hand over his heart to no doubt attempt to calm his pounding heart. Gerald was harmless, but he was pretty persistent about things he wanted. He had a bad habit of helping himself to people's fruits and vegetables and Stephen and Tony had been trying to kick the habit, but to no avail. Someone had to be sharing with the alpaca for their scolding to fall on deaf ears.

"Gerald! No! Get out of here you overgrown fuzzball." Tony shoos the animal away when he runs over, and huffs as the alpaca walks away with an annoyed grunt. "Sorry TinkerBell. Want me to get you some more fruit?"  
William blinks and looks up at the engineer. "Wh-what did you call me?"  
Stephen rolls his eyes. "Better get used to it. He gives everyone a nickname. Sometimes more than one."  
"Your brother is Speedy Gonzalez." Tony informs the teen with a grin.  
"That's... accurate." William sighs and drops his hand. "It's fine. I was done anyway. He did me a favor."  
"Just push him away if it happens again. He's harmless." Stephen says as he gets up and Valerie follows him to throw their plates in the trash.

The cans were sitting behind the cabin and when the two were done tossing their garbage, Stephen looked around when he heard muttering. He raises an eyebrow and walks around the far corner to investigate and narrows his eyes when he finds Sam feeding Gerald some fruit from his own plate.

" _You're_ the one teaching him this bad habit?!"  
Sam jumps and looks up at him sheepishly. "Sorry Mama Bear."  
"You in twouble." Valerie says quietly from her position at Stephen's leg.  
"Stop feeding him from your plate and I won't make you clean his pen." Stephen compromises and the darker male nods quickly.  
"He won't be getting anything from my plate anymore. Strictly treats I grab just for him."  
"Thank you. He just gave William a heart attack."  
"What? This guy?" Sam grins and pets the alpaca's neck. "He's--"  
"Harmless. Yes. I told him."  
"Mom!" Peter runs around the corner and nearly trips over his own feet as he stops. "Quill and Carol are about to spar."  
"Absolutely not! She's on par with a god--all of you overgrown children are chipping away at my sanity…"

Sam smirks as Stephen picks up Valerie to stop the new attempt at a godly sparring session.

"Up for some ultimate frisbee in the mud?" Peter asks and Sam shrugs.  
"Sure. Why not. I'll enjoy it while I can before Stephen finds out."

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you all know...I get every single one of your comments! I live that you all take the time and in sorry that I don't reply to all of them! They mean the world to me and help with my motivation. Whether you comment on older fics or newer ones, I appreciate every single one! Tell me what you liked! Your favorite parts! Anything! I appreciate you all!


End file.
